Akudemy: Oneshot love
by cocopocky13
Summary: Demyx works at a Disney store where he meets a new employee that he needs to show the ropes to. What will happen when he finds a sexy redhead right behind him. M for a reason


Demyx walked down the street to the Disney store where he worked. His morning classes at his college were over so he got ready in his uniform and left his dorm. He didn't really need to work since his family was extrmly rich but, he felt as though he had to repay his parents and hold his weight when it came to money. He didn't like the feeling of being a free-loader. As he walked into the store, evryone from the main area greeted him. As Demyx walked to the back, he waved to the other workers and gave them his signature grin. He walked into the back to punch in his card to show he wasn't late. When he turned around, he rammed himself into a body.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't see..." Demyx looked up and trailed off right in the middle of his sentance. There was a man, no, there was a beautiful angel standing before him. He had bright blazing red hair that spiked out in all different directions, the most radient green eyes anyone could ever imagine, beautiful tan porcelain skin that had two upside down tear drop tattoos under each eye, and had a very tall thin body to go with that face. "Um, hi. Sorry If I'm rude but who are you? I haven't seen you here before." Demyx said blushing.

"It's okay. I'm new here," Axel said while ruffling Demyx's hair, which in return didn't make the shorter boy all to thrilled. "It's my first day. The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said while point a finger to the side of his head. Demyx nodded in agreement. "Oh, before I forget, (wow and he just said got it memorized but he's about to forget -_-) do you know who who Demyx is? Boss man said I should follow him around so he can help me out for the day. Boss also said he's a bit forgetful so he might have forgotten about it."(facepalm) Axel said while scratching the back of his head. Demyx did forget about him having to show the new employee the ropes off the store since he worked there the longest though he was the youngest.

"Well, Axel, you found Demyx. That's me. I just got here and, well, I did forget but once you said something I remembered." Demyx said shyly, his face getting a bit redder. "Um, I'll show you around." The dirty blonde said walkeing away waving his hand to have Axel follow. After Demyx gave the grand tour of the store, he and the red-head returned to the back room. "Well there you have it." He said calmly.

"You know demyx," Axel started moving a little closer to Demyx, "You're really cute." Axel finished, running a hand through Demyx's hair. This made said boy shudder by the feeling and blush more. He stepped back a few steps, pushing Axel the oppiste direction in the prossess.

"A-Axel, you just met me not even 20 minutes ago and you're hitting on me? You know nothing about me!" Demyx stammered. Axel looked up thoughtfully then got a smile on his face.

"Okay then, how about I take you out to lunch on our break? We can get to know each other better. How 'bout it?" Axel reached out his hand for the other boy to shake. Demyx took a moment to think about it then smiled at Axel. He reached out his own hand and took Axel's in his own and shook it.

While he was putting away Stitch and Lilo plushies, which freaked him out by the way, he tried to think of things he would talk about with Axel during lunch. He had thought about talking about his age, birthday, what instruments he plays and what college he goes to. Not knowing ho fast time went, Demyx felt a tap on his shoulder. Feeling startled, he turned around quickly to see Axel standing behind him smiling.

"Ready to go?" Axel said with a cute child-like smile on his face. Demyx looked down at his watch for two reasons. one was to see the time, the other was to hide his blush from the cute-ness of Axel's face. When he saw the time he noticed that it was his lunch break. He looked up and nodded and left with his new formed friend. They got into Axel's red mustang convertable and drove to Chilies. When they got there, Axel got out of the car first and before Demyx could evern reach the handel of the car to open it, Axel had already opened the door and offered a hand to help Demyx out. Demyx accepted the help and got out of the car blushing then thanked the taller man.

"Order anything you like, It's on me." Demyx smiled a cute smile which made Axel lightly blush, but Demyx couldn't see it in the lighting. The dirty blonde boy pointed to the brown sugar, honey glazed baby back ribs. "What cat got your tounge?" Axel joked and poked Demyx's bottom lip. Then the waitress came to the table to take their orders.

"Hey there loves! I'm Nina And I'll be taking your order. Whenever you need me don't be afraid to call blah blah blah you know the speech you've heard it a million times. What would you like?" Nina said with a smile. She took theirs orders. "Okay then, I'll be right back with your meals." She then scurried off to the next table.

"So Demy, Tell me about yourself." Axel said while putting his elbows on the table resting his head in his hands to listen. "And when you're done telling me about you, I'll tell you about me!" Axel said cherrily.

"Well, There's one main thing about me, I love music and water. I play many instruments but my first and main instrument was the sitar. My birthday is September 29th, And I'm 19-years-old. My favourite song is dance magic dance by David Bowie, I pretty much worship him. I live alone in my dorm..." Things went like that for a while. Demyx found out that Axel had just moved to that town and was starting at his college aswell. Axel told Demyx that he still needed to finish unpacking, Demyx agreed to help. when their food got there they ate and talked and such. when they were done they ordered dessert. Chocolate molten lava ice cream cake. Demyx loved this but Axel had never tried it before. It was a chocolate cake with a large dollop of vanilla ice cream on the top with a hardened chocolate fudge shell that had hot fudge drizzled all over it and the large plate it came on. It was too much for one person so they shared it.

"Oh, hey Demy, you have some chocolate on your cheek, lean over quick." Demyx did as he was told and Axel did the same. The pyro the kissed the spot where Demyx had the chocolate on his face. "Mmm, you make the chocolate taste even better." Axel said as they pulled away. Demyx pulled the burning spot on his cheek where Axel had kissed him.

"Um, t-thanks. I could have used a napkin you know." The water boy said bashfully.

"I know. But that way was more fun." Axel stated leaning forwardto stroke the other boys cheek. 'Could I really be falling for this guy I met only a few hours ago by ramming my face into his chest by accident.' Demyx thought. Then somethig snapped him out of his blushing trance. "Demy, our break is almost over, I paid the bill let's go." Axel said waving a hand in front of the other boy's face.

"What? Oh, it is? Okay let's go then. We don't want you being late on the friest day now do we?" Demyx said rubbing the back of his neck. they both got up and Axel grabbed Demyx's hand leading him back to the car. On the way back, they started talking a bit.

" So Axel,um, y-you like me? You know, like, um, a lot?" The sitarist stammered blushing hard. He was a little nervous. Axel only nodded and took the younger boys hand in his own and started caressing it with his thumb. Was Demyx really falling for Axel? The answer was yes.

"You know Demy," Axel said breaking the comfotable silence," We are going to have to hide _us_ from the rest of the employee's. We don't want to get fired. Axel then kissed the dirty blonde's hand.

"So are you saying we're together now? I mean like, I didn't really agree to anything. And, well, also you didn't ask..." Demyx trailed off. Axel leaned over and kissed the smaller boy on the cheek.

"Well, we just went on a date. So I think think that we are together. Now, How about after work you and I both go back to my place hm? Help me finish unpacking?" Demyx agreed. Upon getting back to the Disney store, they saw that the doors were closed but unlocked. They walked in and saw a note and keys on the front counter. Demyx went to the counter and picked up the note.

'Dem-Dem and newbie,  
We know you guys went to lunch together to get to know each other better since you'll be working together a lot. So to let you know everone took a half day and for the time when you get back we would like you to close the store for us.  
Thanks a bunch!  
-Roxas'

Both boys looked at each other after reading the note.

"Well I guess this means It's after work once we lock the doors. So let's do that, and head back to my place." Axel said. Demyx nodded and grabbed the keys off the counter to lock up. Once done they both walked out of the store together very close and smiling, Demyx lightly blushing.

Upon ariving to the pyro apartment, Demyx asked what they were going to do after they were finished uppacking. Axel didn't answer, what he did insted was pin the shorter boy to the wall and attack his lips hungry for him. Demyx gasped at the sudden action and Axel took the chance and slipped his tounge into Demyx's mouth. Demyx moaned and knew that Axel would show no mercy on the smaller boy's mouth. They didn't even fight for dominance, Demyx just complety and fully submitted to Axel being his supirior. Axel started running his hands up Demyx's shirt feeling the warm skin under the evil barrier of cloth. Demyx moaned at the heated touch. He then put his arms around Axel neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss soon there was absolutly no air between them. This was a problem because their growing arousals were rubbing against each other and it was becoming uncomfotable.

Axel picked up Demyx not breaking the kiss and brought him to his bedroom. Axel set Demyx on the bed, their lips still conntected. KNowing they both were not happy about the restaint on their nether regions, Axel swiftly rid both of them of their pants. The sitarist had no clue how he did that but he didn't really care it felt better but still uncomfortable. Axel let go of Demyx's mouth and started trailing light kisses down the other boys tan neck. But once again the evil barrier got in the way and in one move Axel had Demyx's shirt off and was kissing down his perfectly toned chest. Axel got to the elastic of the younger boy's boxers and started playing with them. The dirty blonde tangled him fingers in The bright red hair that could light up a dark room, and whimpered for Axel to take off the wreched thing. Axel did so and once he did, he took in the veiw of the smaller male in all of his glory.

"You're beautiful, even more than I imagined." Axel cooed and licked the tip of Demyx's aroused member. He whimpered again and Axel took Demyx's full member into his mouth. He bobbed, sucked, lciked and slightly bit. This made Demyx moan loudly and came into Axel's mouth. Axel smiled and went up a bit to kiss and play with Demyx's belly button. Demyx was just in bliss at this time. Then three fingers appeared at his lips.

"Suck." Was all the older man said. Demyx obeyed and took the digits into his mouth and sucked on them until the were mosit. Axel then reclaimed his fingers and placed them at the water boy's entrance. He inserted one finger, then two, then the last, each one sending a new wave of pleasure through the sitarist.

"Now Demy, this may hurt a bit." Axel said taking out his fingers and positioning his own member at Demyx's entrance. Slowly, Axel made his was in, which gave them both a new sensation in pleasure. Demyx had never felt like this before he wanted Axel to go harder and faster.

"Oh, Axel, please more. Do more, harder!" Demyx almost shouted. Axel complied and strted thrusting a little bit harder and a little bit faster making Demyx buck downward each time Axel went in. Soon Axel found Demyx's sweet spot and kept hitting there making Demyx shout louder and louder every time. "A-Axel... I'm about- I'm about to-to... Ah!" Demyx shouted as he came on Axel's chest. Which in return made Axel come inside of Demyx as well. When done, Axel lay down next to Demyx, holding him in his arms.

"Now Demy, aren't you happy you agreed to go to lunch with me?" Axel asked Demyx only nodded with a smile on his face and cuddled up to the taller man. Neither of them could be happier at the moment. "Demyx?" Axel said seeing if the boy was still awake.

"Yes?" Demyx repiled in a very sleepy tone.

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too." Demyx said with a smile. Then they both fell into a deep sleep.

~~_owari_~~


End file.
